Really! Her!
by princessg101
Summary: Post-Scoobynatural - Cas is a bit annoyed with Dean after their adventure and Dean needs to figure it out before he ends up staying in the doghouse. Mainly fluff, a bit of Jealous!Cas


Her? Really?

"Cas, come on man talk to me," Dean yelled after the angel who was pointedly ignoring him. "Alright the Scooby thing at the end was kinda dumb but I was just having some fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Dean," Cas deadpanned. "You seem to be doing that a lot more than I've realised."

Dean made a face, "What's that supposed to mean?" Cas only rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom, shutting the door with clear snap. Dean blinked several times, Cas didn't even go in there anymore, more than half of his stuff was in Dean's. "Cas? CAS? Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" The door remained closed and the angel remained silent.

"Trouble in paradise Scooby?" Sam asked as he rounded the corner.

"I think," Dean shrugged. "What could I have possibly done to piss off Cas?"

"How should I know?" Sam scoffed. "He's your boyfriend."

"I told you about the b-word," Dean warned. "I'm not some fourteen year-old teenie bopper who just hit puberty."

"No," Sam allowed but then followed up with, "You're a forty year-old who listens to Taylor Swift, fanboyed over his favourite show for the last few hours, and is technically cosplaying as a character from a retro cartoon. Oh and you're currently talking to your brother about why the guy you like isn't speaking to you because he's being too complicated."

Dean opened his mouth but then promptly closed it. "Shut up bitch," he groused.

"Anytime jerk," Sam said happily. "If it helps, when Jess got mad at me, I'd normally do something corny or sweet. The trick is to get him to smile or laugh."

"You want me to get _Cas_ to _smile_?" Dean asked.

"You say that like he's never smiled before."

"He does," Dean admitted. "Not as often as I'd like."

"But often directed at you," Sam countered. "So if anyone could do it, you're the man for the job."

"I mean sometimes he smiles when I do this thing -"

"And that right there is where I end this discussion," Sam stopped him. "Forgive me, I really don't need to know why or how or even in what context you get Cas to smile. Just do it, good luck Scoob." Sam clapped his shoulder and walked away.

Dean swivelled on spot helpless, "How the hell…" He thought it over and he got something of an idea. "Worth a shot."

A couple of hours later, Dean returned to Cas's room and saw the shadow from under the doorway, indicating that the angel was still in there. "Cas?" he knocked but was met with silence. "Babe come on, I got something for you. Please open the door." A couple of footsteps was all the warning he got to hold up his present.

The door swung open and Cas came face-to-face with a large stuffed bumblebee with a sign taped to the front. _I'm incredi-bee sorry honey_ "That is…ridiculous."

Dean's head popped up from behind the bee, "Ridiculous enough for us to talk?"

"I suppose," Cas stood back and let Dean in. He shut the door and crossed his arms. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You're the one who's been all moody since we wrapped up this case," Dean placed the bee on the bed. "What's wrong? Did something happen while we were in the TV?"

"Aside from technically being married to a Djinn queen? No not really," Cas pffted.

"WHAT?!" Dean cried. "How the hell did that happen?"

"It's a long story," Cas dismissed. "Much like the one with Cartwright twins right?"

"It better not," Dean growled before calming down. "Is that what's been bugging you angel? They were a couple of girls I picked up a long time ago. You weren't even in my life then."

"Oh so like Daphne?" Cas supposed. "You've loved that show since you were a child. I assume then I need to let go of the fact that you were panting after her like a canine in season."

Now Dean got it, "Ah." He said so eloquently. "About that."

"Yes, about that," Cas crossed his arms.

"Look I got carried away," Dean tried to explain. "I was in my favourite cartoon. A world where things worked out and the monsters were never real. Daphne was the girl I liked, mainly because she was with Fred, the leader. I always imagined I'd lead the Scooby gang and have Daphne by my side. Of course, as an adult that has taken on a whole other meaning but you get the idea."

"I am at your side Dean, in all things. Am I not enough?" Cas frowned.

"Cas, angel, you're more than that. You're everything," Dean insisted. "I just got lost in some nostalgia, that's what Daphne is, that's what the Cartwright twins are. Nostalgia, a feel-good moment from the past. You are my reality, my here and now. You think I'd want Daphne fighting demons and angels with me? You think I'd trust a couple of girls from a bar to back me up in a fight with Lucifer? Babe I'd never walk away from you, not now, not ever. Please tell me you know that."

"I thought I did. But you were very persistent in your intentions to have relations with her," Cas looked down. "I didn't appreciate that at all. What if she had actually taken you up on your offers?"

"You're right and I am sorry," Dean apologized sincerely. "I was way out of line."

"Yes you were." With a wicked glint in his eye, Cas had Dean backed up against the wardrobe in seconds. "It would seem that you need reminding of our bond. Perhaps I can provide better material for when you're feeling _nostalgic._ "

"Jealous sweetheart?" Dean challenged, not backing down.

"More competitive," Cas nipped along his jaw. "Shall we?"

Dean grinned and yanked him closer, "By all means."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm baaaaaaaaccccckkkk! I just knew I had to write a jealous Cas story after the wonderful madness that was Scoobynatural. Hope you all enjoyed and if anyone care to make the full-on M-Rated version, by all means** **Just remember to let me know because I want to read it. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


End file.
